


Subsequent Penetrations (Part 1)

by Rhaps0dy



Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [17]
Category: The Masturbation Diaries
Genre: Erotica, Fondling, Foreplay, G-Spot, Girl - Freeform, Horny, Masturbation, Orgasm, Other, Self-Lubrication, Vaginal Fingering, cushion, getting wet, handphone, sexual arousal, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: A hot masturbation session with fondling of breasts, nipple stimulation, fingering with two fingers, and trying to squirt by stimulating the G-Spot. :>
Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/230438
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Subsequent Penetrations (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!

**When There Is Time and The House All To Herself**

After all the fingering she has done so far, she really wanted to find her G-spot for real, and stimulate it. She wanted to experience the feeling of cumming or ejaculating. She wanted to feel the wetness, and wanted to know if she could do it. She had actually previously read that by putting a cushion under her lower back, she could reach her G-spot, she thought it wasn't true because she couldn't find it, but the previous time she tried it, she placed the cushion under her butt instead of under her lower back, so she wanted to try it properly this time. 

She prepared her usual stuff, the mirror, torch light, mobile phone, spectacles, towel, and this time, a cushion. She placed the cushion near the edge of the queen size bed, leaving some space for her butt and feet. She normally does this lying horizontally on the bed, unlike the sleeping position of vertically on the bed. She placed the towel over the cushion, in case she really does squirt, which she hopes. All this time, she placed a towel under her, because she was worried she would make a mess. But so far, she hasn't, and she wanted to. Wanted to feel how it's like to squirt all over, wetting herself and her surroundings.

She took a quick shower to cleanse her genitals as well as her hands. She wore her usual short and thin dress, but this time, she wore her panties. She read that, or rather experienced that not touching her vagina directly makes it a lot more erotic, and makes her a lot wetter. It's like teasing touches. It's there and suddenly, it's not, resulting in her wanting more. She started reading erotica, to get herself into the mood, as well as get sexually aroused.

As she read, she mimicked the actions written in the erotica, caressing her breasts, taking turns to twirl her finger around both her nipples on the areola, and rubbing the corner of the phone over them, this made them erect. She shifted her dress down while keeping the straps on her shoulders such that her breasts were exposed, and as it was a spaghetti strapped dress, it sort of acted like a corset, and pulled her breasts upwards, making them more voluptuous, and easier to fondle. For some reason, it felt really good to have her breasts like that, her nipples stayed erect without her having to stimulate them, and when she does, all she had to do was gently roll them in the palms of her hands while fondling her breasts, and that greatly increased her sexual arousal. 

As she felt her hidden lips become wetter and more engorged, she lifted her legs up into a squatting position and caressed her outer and inner thighs, before spreading her legs and moving to place her palm on her groin. She could feel how heated she was below, and gently massaged on the area around her clitoris, making sure to avoid the hard nub. She lightly slid her finger on her panties, against the sides of her inner lips, rubbing in small circles. She could feel her juices leaking onto her panties, and she loved that feeling. It made her feel sexy.

When she felt that she was wet and aroused enough, she proceeded to remove her panties. She placed her middle and ring finger of her dominant hand on her inner lips, and lightly rubbed in circles, lubricating them with her juices. She then slid her middle finger into her waiting entrance, it glided in smoothly and easily, she loved that feeling, as well as how hot it felt inside her. She then slid her middle finger out, and replaced it with her ring finger. Once the length of both her fingers were well coated with her juices, she slid them both into her, enjoying how hot and filled she felt.

As she had fingered herself with two fingers many times before, her entrance was a lot more used to the size and there wasn’t any pain. She remembered from what she read — according to online websites on how to find your G-spot — to use the middle and ring finger, and not to slide her fingers in too deep, as the G-Spot is located about one inch from the vagina entrance, on the top side where the belly button is. She slowly slid her fingers in and out, feeling around the top part of the vagina wall to see if she finds anything slightly protruding or bumpy.

The two fingers in her finally touched a sort of rough patch that feels like the roof of your mouth, she proceeded to stroke that spot in a “come-hither” motion, as mentioned by sources online to be the best and most effective way to stimulate the G-Spot. At first she did not feel much from that spot, but she pressed on with the "come-hither" strokes, and she realised she was getting wetter than before, her fingers were coated with quite a viscous amount of her juice, such that her fingering made embarrassing "squelch" sounds. Her insides were also way more spacious than when she started fingering herself, it felt like she could fit at least three fingers in. She slid her fingers out to look at the lubrication consistency just out of curiosity, and it was different from the usual kind. Usually when she is wet with sexual arousal, the lubrication her body produces is thin and transparent, sort of watery. However, the one that was currently coating her fingers were creamy, thick and white. It made her insides way more slippery than the watery type of lubrication. 

She then slid her fingers back in and realised that her insides could not feel her fingers, they were expanded, soft, hot, but numb. She still continued stroking in "come-hither" strokes, as she wanted to have an orgasm, so she stroked and applied pressure on that spot continuously. The sensation felt afterwards was difficult to put into words, but it felt like something was growing or building up deep inside her. The area became more protruded as time passed, and she put even more pressure on that spot whilst moving in the “come-hither” motion, as it was easy to pinpoint then, and that feeling kept growing and growing, deep inside her, like an itch you cannot reach, till it felt like she needed to pee, like she was holding something back, and she “bared down”— something she read online that needed to be done to ejaculate, pushing as if trying to give birth — when she felt like the building sensation was about to spill over, she stroked that spot faster and faster until that feeling sort of exploded internally. It felt like a really deep orgasm, her body had short spasms while her walls were constricting around her fingers, and she was breathing heavily. There was no ejaculation, and she was slightly trembling, her brain was totally mushed out. Her usual clitoral orgasm was intense, resulted in strong shivers, and caused her mind to blank or white out for a few tens of seconds during the high of the orgasm, but this G-Spot orgasm felt really deep and her brain entirely lost focus for a few minutes. It was difficult to get back clarity of mind immediately after the G-Spot orgasm.

After she felt the contractions stop, she slowly slid her fingers out. Her limbs and entire body felt heavy, her brain hadn’t started functioning yet, it was still mush from the intense orgasm, and she felt really exhausted. It was an interesting experience, but she didn’t manage to reach her goal of ejaculation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcomed! :)
> 
> By the way, this series is coming to an end soon, in about 5 chapters.  
> I already have them written, except the next chapter that was supposed to be in this chapter, but I didn't manage to finish, so I split 1 chapter into 2.  
> Thank you all for reading this series so far, and patiently waiting for me to continue it.  
> I really appreciate all your comments, and I am really glad I started writing this. <3  
> I hope everyone enjoys reading the last 5 chapters, which I would try to post weekly from now. :'D (As long as I managed to finish the next one. XD)


End file.
